


Sotterraneo

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Captain Hydra, Gay Sex, Italian Mafia, M/M, Superior Iron Man, ernest hemingway - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Dos asesinos entran a un pequeño restaurante, y el resto es su historia.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sotterraneo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia hecha para el evento de STEVETONY; comunidad, llamado "Undisclosed Tales 2019"  
> Basado en la historia de Ernest Hemingway "Asesinos"

Los dedos enfundados en guantes negros se movían despacio sobre su pierna, escuchando la canción que sonaba en la radio de un lujoso Bentley, tarareaba con voz suave las melodías de Louis Armstrong, para 1924, se estaba convirtiendo en el artista de la época, y de lo poco bueno en la radio, al menos a percepción de Tony.

—Podremos comer algo antes—mencionó, interrumpiendo su canto, mirando el reloj de bolsillo que sacó de entre sus ropas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —el hombre que conducía, tenía una aspecto más serio y estricto, sus propias manos cubiertas por cuero apretaban con precisión el volante, y mantenía su vista al frente. El corto cabello rubio sobresalía del sombre negro, perfectamente bien acomodado.

—Un poco, no lo sé...veré el menú si algo se me antoja—balbuceó mirando alrededor del tranquilo pueblo.

—Si algo se te antoja—murmuró estacionando el auto frente al restaurante que tenían en la mira.

—Aparte de lo que siempre se me antoja—mencionó con picardía, guiñándole un ojo antes de bajar del auto.

Tras unos segundos, el rubio le siguió, para que entraran a la par al establecimiento, y tomaran asiento frente a la barra.

— ¿Qué les voy a servir?

Ante el rostro afable del encargado, Tony dibujó una gran sonrisa tomando el menú para leerlo con atención.

—Costillas condimentadas, puré de papa, eso me vendría bien ahora—habló bajando la carta.

—Disculpe, eso sirve hasta después de la seis, es para la cena—argumentó el hombre.

Scott estaba en la mediana edad, con sonrisa amable, gesto que agradaba a sus comensales, y aunque los sujetos frente a él, no le daban buena espina, les trataba cómo al resto.

Tony volvió a mirar su propio reloj, y su compañero enarcó una ceja, Tony siempre hacía eso, no le importaba el tiempo de los demás, si su reloj marcaba tal hora, era un hecho indiscutible.

—Faltan veinte minutos para las seis—replicó—adelanta tú servicio veinte minutos, no creo que sea tan complicado—dijo apoyando sus antebrazos en la barra.

—No es posible, son... reglas—intentó explicar, a lo que el hombre soltó una trompetilla, recargándose hacía atrás en su lugar, jugando con el sombrero que debía llevar puesto, pero que siempre mantenía sobre sus piernas o sus manos.

—¿Escuchaste eso Steve? “Reglas” Esas cositas que tú amas.

—Sólo cuando me favorecen—le replicó tomando la carta—¿Puedo pedir este pedazo de carne con patatas?

—También es para la cena, después de la seis—tuvo que decir Scott.

Steve bufó.

—Tienes una muy mala, mala organización de tú menú, deberías señalarlo—le reprendió Tony.

—Puedo ofrecerles una gran cantidad de sándwiches, un estofado especial de carne, también tenemos un pollo increíble con...

—Un pollo increíble—Tony empezó a reír—me gusta cómo suena, “un pollo increíble”, sírveme eso, un gran pollo increíble.

—Yo quiero uno de esos sándwich de los que hablas—Steve deslizó la carta fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué tienes para tomar? —preguntó Tony.

—Cerveza sin alcohol, una variedad de sodas.

—Eso no es para tomar—replicó Tony—algo para tomar, de verdad. ¿Qué hacen entonces en la cena? Beben soda—soltó cómo si fuera ridículo.

—Hay un bar a un par de kilómetros más allá—la intervención fue de un chico en la barra, bastante joven, el cual parecía estar terminando su comida. —Fuera del pueblo.

—Pues que pueblo más aburrido—soltó Tony, sonriendo cuando Scott puso frente a ellos sus platos. —¿No lo crees Steve?

—Sí tú lo dices—respondió de manera escueta, poniéndose a cenar. —¿Tengo algo en la cara niño? —la voz de Steve resonó en el vacio local, preguntando al muchacho castaño, que pese a terminar, no se había ido de la barra.

El joven negó con la cabeza, sin llegar a decir que estaba sumamente impresionado por el par de hombres de trajes a la medida, y que comían sin quitarse los guantes.

—Es curioso por naturaleza—respondió Scott, algo en él estaba comenzando a asustarse, y uno de los hombres parecía particularmente divertido por ello.

—Curioso, no me gusta—negó Steve.

—A ti nada te gusta—se burló Tony palmeando la ancha espalda de su compañero—¿Quién más te ayuda aquí? ¿Quién cocina?

—Sam—respondió —está atrás.

—Pues dile a Sam que venga—dijo al volver a mirar su reloj.

—Y tú pasa del otro lado de la barra, con tú amigo—ordenó esta vez Steve al jovencito.

—¿Qué haga que?

—¿Eres sordo? —preguntó el rubio—detrás de la barra.

Scott le hizo una seña, y el chico se movió.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre pequeño? —el tono dulzón de Tony al hablarle al joven, era más bien engañoso, como decirle a un niño que el jarabe para su tos tendría buen sabor.

—Peter... Peter Parker

—Señor Parker—repitió Tony—me gusta, queda con tu cara bonita. Eres un chico bonito, ¿no es así? ¿No crees que es un chico bonito Steve?

El rubio se había puesto ya de pie, acercándose a la puerta tras el mostrador, por donde esperaba que saliera el cocinero.

—Parece un chico bonito—asintió el rubio.

—Pero no tan bonito como yo—el hombre que seguía jugando con su sombrero en la mano, ahora con los pies recargados en el asiento que ocupaba su compañero, batió sus pestañas hacía Steve, que soltó una pequeña risa.

—No tanto, Tony—asintió, distrayéndose cuando Sam por fin salió.

—¿Qué ocurre Scott?

El cocinero estaba de pie, limpiando las manos llenas de grasa en un mandil desgastado.

—Mi amigo Steve estaba muy interesado en conocerte—respondió Tony por el encargado, señalando a sus espaldas.

—En realidad quiero una charla, contigo y el chico bonito. ¿Me acompañan atrás? —preguntó Steve sin poder dibujar el mismo rostro carismático que su compañero, pero con un retintín de sarcasmo en la voz, que el otro le llegó a contagiar con el tiempo.

Los dos aludidos voltearon a ver a Scott, pero los ojos de este seguían puestos en el hombre sentado en su barra, y en sus pupilas azules, que eran demasiado diabólicas, no le parecían si quiera de un humano normal al entrecerrarse.

Tras no obtener respuesta, Peter y Sam entraron a la cocina, seguidos de Steve.

Afuera, Tony seguía jugando con su sombrero, y entre el juego, Scott pudo ver que la misma mano que sostenía el sombrero, sostenía una especie de arma corta plateada, que él no conocía. Parecía muy moderna.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? —preguntó ganándose una más de esas siniestras sonrisas.

—¡Steve, nuestro amigo quiere saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí!

—¡Conociéndote, se lo dirás!—el hombre desde la cocina gritó por la pequeña ventana a través de la cual se pasaba la comida.

Tony asintió y se acomodó mejor, abriendo un poco lo ajustado de su traje, dejando ver una camisa con ligeras rayas y una perfectamente bien acomodada corbata, en medio de tirantes oscuros, si te fijabas con atención, podías adivinar que allí había un par de compartimientos para dos armas más.

—Dime hombre de reglas ¿Cuál dijiste que era tú nombre?

—Scott... mi nombre es Scott.

—Scott—repitió—¡Nuestro amigo se llama Scott! —los gritos informando al otro, parecía más un juego entre ellos, que algo que tuviera que ver con los tres asustados sujetos.

—Bien, querido Scott, lo que va a pasar es lo siguiente. ¿Conoces al anciano Jack Murdock?

La respuesta fue afirmativa con un movimiento de cabeza.

—El viene a cenar aquí a tu lindo restaurante a las seis. Siempre a las seis.

—A veces seis y media—replicó Scott.

Tony volvió a sacar su reloj de bolsillo, en dónde marcaba las seis con tres minutos, a lo que se sentó asintiendo.

—Bien, bien entonces. Lo que va a pasar es lo siguiente... ¿Sabes cocinar? Dime que sabes cocinar.

—Sé... sé cocinar un poco.

—Un poco basta, no es perfecto, pero basta—Tony jugaba con el arma escondida en su sombrero—tus amigos, el chico bonito y el cocinero, estarán ocupados.

—¿Qué.. que les harán?

—¡Steve ¿Qué haces con el chico bonito y el cocinero?!

Atrás, el rubio se encontraba recargado en la pared, mordía una manzana, y apuntaba un arma al par mientras estos se encontraban sentados de espaldas el uno al otro, con las bocas amordazadas.

—¡Sólo hablamos! —Respondió asomándose ligeramente.

—Sólo hablan—le dijo a Scott, cómo si este no pudiera entender el lenguaje de su compañero. —Entonces, si cocinas, bien, tú cocinarás, y si piden algo que no puedas cocinar, dirás que él... ¿Cómo se llama tú cocinero?

—Sam...

—Que Sam tuvo que salir. ¿Entiendes?

Scott asintió.

—¿Por qué quieren ver Jack Murdock?

—¡Oh eso! —exclamó cómo si apenas recordaba el porqué estaban allí—vamos a matarlo.

—¿Qué les ha hecho el viejo Murdock?

—Haces muchas preguntas, Steve ya te hubiera noqueado, por suerte soy yo, deberías agradecerlo—Tony volvió a inclinarse coqueto sobre la barra—a nosotros nada... de hecho no le ha hecho a nadie nada. Pero su hijo se está volviendo un poco molesto, así que tenemos que darle una lección.

—¿Matarán al padre por algo que hizo el hijo?

—La vida elimina al débil Scott. ¿Tú eres débil? No lo pareces, pareces un chico fuerte, actúa normal, compórtate hasta que nos vayamos. Quiero ver que eres fuerte—pronunció dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro.

Scott tragó grueso, pero siguió los órdenes, pudo ver cómo el hombre comía con tranquilidad un postre que pidió después de la comida, en el proceso el atendió a dos clientes con la mejor cara que pudo, aunque sentía los ojos azules clavados en su espalda. Sus ojos viajaban del reloj a la puerta, esperando lo que vendría.

—Vámonos—el hombre rubio salió de la parte de atrás, se había guardado el arma, pero Scott aún podía adivinarla bajo el traje.

Tony le dirigió una mueca, sacó su reloj, y al ver que faltaban diez minutos para las siete asintió.

—Fuiste un chico fuerte Scott—hizo el cumplido apartándose de la barra.

El rubio fue el primero en salir, el de cabello negro echó un último vistazo alrededor caminando de espaldas, hasta seguir a su compañero.

Volvieron a abordar el Bentley, y luego Scott los miró desaparecer por el camino.

...

—¿Dónde vamos a matarlo? —preguntó Tony mirando de nuevo el pueblo callado, dónde apenas la tarde caía, empezaba a parecer más un sitio de fantasmas.

—Podemos volver aquí mañana, o ir a donde vive.

—No quiero ir a un asilo, odio los asilos—se quejó remilgoso en su asiento.

Entonces el rubio sonrió, algo inusual en él, pero que cuando el otro usaba esa voz de niño mimado, no podía evitar que las orillas de sus labios se movieran hacía arriba.

—Podemos encontrar otro lugar que visite—sugirió también.

—Es un anciano. ¿Qué lugares puede visitar? —comentó moviendo su cabeza, para recargarse en el hombro de quién conducía.

—No lo sé, pero debe salir...

—Me quedé con ganas de un buen pedazo de carne—comentó quejoso, cambiando el tema —esa ridiculez de la hora de la cena.

—¿Por qué no lo pediste cuando fueron las seis?

—Tenías al idiota que lo preparaba atado—le recordó deslizando su mano por el muslo de su compañero. —Pero descuida creo...—apretó un poco el miembro del conductor sobre la tela—...creo que encontré un buen pedazo para cenar.

—Stark, en el auto no—los apellidos eran usados solo en momentos más personales, justo como ahora.

—¿No me vas a restringir tú también la cena, o sí? —aunque sonó a pregunta, era una especie de afirmación, apoyada por el cómo abría los pantalones negros, desfajando la camisa blanca con ligeras rayas, muy parecida a la suya.

El volante volvió a ser apretado con fuerza cuando el aliento caliente chocó contra el sexo que empezaba a despertar.

—Caliente y bien servido—bromeó Tony lamiendo por encima de la ropa interior, chupando un poco, dejando marcas húmedas en la tela blanca. —Mi favorito—agregó, antes de sacarlo allí.

Pronto lo tuvo duro entre sus labios, su lengua dejaba un exceso de saliva deslizarse por todo el tronco, chupaba despacio cubriendo centímetro a centímetro hasta llevarlo al fondo de su garganta, la base era presionada por su mano, dónde su pulgar repasaba las venas saltadas.

Era peligroso, la homosexualidad era gravemente castigada por la sociedad en ese tiempo, sobre todo en oficios cómo el suyo, pero ambos encontraron el modo de ocultarlo y seguir juntos, además si alguien los veía o hablaba, siempre existía el modo de silenciarlo. Ya llevaban a cabo actividades ilícitas de cualquier modo. _Una mamada,_ entre compañeros, no era la gran cosa al final del día.

Tony alzaba sus ojos, felicitándose cuando Steve apartaba el sombrero, y pasaba una mano por su cabello, despeinando las perfectas hebras rubias, eso era señal de que hacía bien su trabajo.

Continuó moviéndose arriba y abajo, enredando su lengua, chupando justo en la punta, probando el pre semen que burbujeaba en la enorme cabeza, y que él absorbía cómo si fuera el más delicioso néctar.

Distraído estaba en la propia excitación por sus acciones, que tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a los muslos, cuando el auto dio un giro algo brusco, y de pronto empezaron a dar tumbos en la carretera, apartó su boca, y observó a su alrededor, lo que parecía un campo de cultivo, estaban rodeados por plantas verdes gigantescas, que Tony no tenía la menor idea de que eran.

Fue criado en las calles de Nueva York, las únicas plantas que veía eran arbustos podados en forma de la letra “S” por el apellido de su familia. Pero Steve parecía saber muy bien a donde se dirigían.

—Rogers... ¿Qué rayos?

El auto se detuvo frente a una destartalada y pequeña cabaña, Steve bajó apenas cerrando su bragueta, aunque Tony aún podía ver el gigantesco bulto de la erección presionando contra la tela oscura.

—No sólo quiero una _chupada_ —le dijo al cerrar la puerta, siendo seguido por el de cabello negro, que bajó, avanzando con él hasta la cabaña. Steve llevaba su revolver en la mano, al empujar la puerta, pero el sitio estaba vacío.

—¿Cómo sabías que esto estaba aquí? —preguntó Tony examinando el interior, desprendiéndose de la parte de arriba del traje oscuro.

—Algunos granjeros se quedan entre los maizales, para vigilar que no roben su cosecha. Eso cuando es tiempo de que crezca el maíz, pero las plantas aún están verdes. Supuse que estaría vacio el lugar.

Tony descolgó los soportes de armas que tenía en la parte superior de su pecho.

—No me digas que... ¿Se la he estado _chupando_ a un niño de granja? Creí que eras de Brooklyn.

—Tuve abuelo Stark—respondió Steve avanzando hasta él, rodeándole con sus brazos por la espalda, mordisqueando su cuello. —y te encanta _chupársela_ a éste niño de granja.

Tony gimió por cómo la erección que provocó en el auto, se restregaba contra sus pantalones. Sus manos se apoyaron en la pared de madera, viendo hacía abajo, el cómo su cremallera era abierta, y su miembro sacado, jadeando cuando el cuero de los guantes, entró en contacto con la piel sensible. Los círculos en su prepucio lo descontrolaron, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, y empujara sus caderas hacía atrás.

—¿Y hay alguna cama? Imagino que... por eso estamos aquí, para que no me dejes tan _jodida_ la espalda.

—Vas a quedar... bastante _jodido,_ Stark—le giró en sus manos y plantó un beso en su boca apasionado, deslizó sus dedos hasta dibujar el contorno de las nalgas del menor, comiendo su labios con furia, gustoso de la barba que se raspaba contra sus propias mejillas afeitadas.

Le alzó con una impresionante fuerza y a tientas buscaron una cama, que terminó siendo una individual, precaria, donde apenas y cabían al estar muy juntos, afortunadamente las sabanas se olían a limpio... cosa que cambiaría claro, cuando ellos terminaran allí.

La ropa fue apartada entre gimoteos, tomaron tareas separadas pero coordinadas, cómo en su trabajo; Tony mantenía sus miembros unidos, masturbándolos a la par, mientras Steva apartaba la ropa de él mismo y de su amante.

Le mordisqueaba los hombros, y luego los increíbles pectorales.

Ambos tenían cuerpos fornidos, casi cincelados debajo de la ropa, bastante masculinos, y era una batalla de gladiadores al verlos dar vueltas en la cama, riendo al cuidar no caerse. Los zapatos negros y muy pulcros, terminaron arrojados por la pequeña habitación, lo mismo que los calcetines.

Tony permitió que fuera el turno del rubio descender por su cuerpo, lamer su abdomen y comer su erección, que tampoco tenía nada que pedirle a la del chico de Brooklyn. En realidad Stark también disfrutaba de un buen trabajo oral, pero mayormente prefería darlos. Aún así, sus ojos se oscurecían excitados, por cómo las mejillas del fuerte hombre a sus pies se contraían para darle una espectacular succión.

Steve siempre hacía eso, lo dejaba con el miembro chorreante y lo suficientemente excitado para que él le abriera las piernas. Mismo Tony se masturbaba, luchando contra no cerrar los ojos, para seguir viendo el espectáculo, con las piernas separadas, el otro las alzaba sobre sus hombros, y apretando su trasero, lo tomaba para empezar a comérselo. Era un verdadero deleite el verlo así, completamente entregado a su sabor.

Los sonidos obscenos provenían de ambos, la cabeza del moreno se echaba hacía atrás y sus manos estrujaban las sabanas blancas, que alguna pobre esposa, de seguro invirtió su mañana en lavar.

Cuando los dedos reemplazaron a la hábil lengua del rubio, Tony tuvo que empujarle, pues prefería girarse, quedar en cuatro sobre la cama, y mostrarle el mismo, usando una de sus manos al tomar su glúteo, el lugar que debía acariciar.

Steve volvía a llenar de saliva la pequeña entrada, y sus propios dedos, usualmente la saliva era un pésimo lubricante, pero la verdad es que su vida sexual era por demás activa. De ser sinceros, esa sería la cuarta vez en el día, que tuvieron que tomarse el tiempo de satisfacer sus necesidades, así que su interior estaba más que preparado.

No por eso la intrusión tuvo una sensación menos agridulce, pero el ligero dolor y molestia, era algo a lo que Tony le agarró el gusto, después de todo, al _coger_ en una bodega abandonada, en un auto a mitad de la nada, en la celda de la cárcel de un pueblo olvidado de la mano de dios, o ahora en una vieja cabaña de granjero, no hay mucho espacio para buscar algo que facilite las cosas.

—Me encanta ver esto...

Tony escuchó la voz ronca de Steve, y apenas giró su rostro, sonriendo al ver cómo el otro embelesado metía y sacaba sus dedos de su angosto pasaje, él gozaba con la intrusión, y con el saber de lo mucho que volvía loco a su amante.

Sus caderas se alzaron un poco más, y su cuerpo se arqueó cual felino, cuando el toque a su próstata se volvió más bien constante, deseaba masturbarse, pero no quería terminar la fiesta antes de tiempo. Además... lo que venía después le encantaba.

Steve empezó a frotar su miembro contra los bien formados glúteos, deslizaba sus dedos por la piel de los muslos, y luego subía a presionar las nalgas entre las que su polla encontró un cálido lugar.

—Y dices... que a mi es al que me gusta jugar...—siseó el moreno, recibiendo una nalgada como castigo.

—Es que yo solo juego contigo—aclaró, antes de enfilar su erección, empujándola contra la entrada que se fue expandiendo a su alrededor.

Tony ahogó sus gemidos en el colchón, y gimoteó, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban, por suerte las grandes manos sabían relajarlo, masajeando su perineo y masturbándole, dejando besos en su columna vertebral.

Cuando los testículos toparon contra sus nalgas, soltó más aire del que creía que estaba conteniendo, y tras unos instantes, el mismo empezó a empujar sus caderas.

Esa fue la invitación que el rubio no se tardó en aceptar, empezando un movimiento, que imitaba a rítmicos aplausos al chocar piel contra piel, las mordidas en su cuello hacían que Tony se perdiera, vagamente recordando que esa era la razón de muchos de sus problemas, siempre se ensimismaban tanto en el sexo, en lugares que no debían, que ya habían sido descubiertos, y aunque les era divertido callar a los posibles soplones, no dejaban de ser problemas.

Pero es que desde su perspectiva, era inevitable. Sus cuerpos tenían una perfecta y salvaje sincronía, las voces roncas de ambos, repetían cómo un mantra el apellido del contrario, y eso era todo lo que existía en sus oídos.

Cuando Steve salía de él, Tony se quejaba suplicante por volver a tenerlo dentro, aunque sabía que solo era por un cambio de posición, gritaba al sentirle llenándole de nuevo, ahora con una pierna alzada y pudiendo ver un poco más de frente el apuesto rostro del que estaba enfermamente enamorado.

Su miembro era magreado con cierta rudeza, apretado para torturarle, pero no tenían problemas con ello, el sudor empapaba su frente y el abría la boca, relamiéndose los labios, deseando lamerlo del cuerpo blanco que no dejaba de embestirlo.

Por esa razón es que al final terminaba cambiando todo, y se ponía sobre él, se apoyaba en su abdomen y movía las caderas sobre él, le cabalgaba con entrega, y si bajaba la velocidad era solo para inclinarse a morder el cuello y lamer los grandes hombros. Pero en esos momentos, su trasero era nalgueado, y luego sostenido para que Steve embistiera hacía arriba, llevándolo a alucinar.

—Quiero verte directo al rostro esta vez—Tony fue puesto sobre la cama de nueva cuenta, con su cara enmarcada por una mano de dedos largos, su boca fue asaltada y las embestidas en su cuerpo le empezaron a consumir.

Su miembro restregado contra el firme abdomen de Brooklyn, estaba por estallar, solo necesito un par de caricias y todo el esperma botó en los pechos de ambos, pero los movimientos no pararon, su gemido ronco fue apagado por una lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, la saliva escurría de su boca, y ahora el sonido de la cama chirriante debajo de ellos, le estaba haciendo perderse en espasmos, que culminaron en uno devastador y largo, como un segundo orgasmo, cuando la esencia caliente de su compañero, le llenó por entero.

Sabía que los ojos de Steve en ningún momento se apartaron de su rostro, no lo culpaba, el era hermoso, perderse de un orgasmo en su persona, debería considerarse un crimen.

Quedaron abrazados, besándose largamente, hasta que la llama de la pasión volvió a encenderse. Teniendo la noche como cobija, y sin prisas por su tarea, aún quedaba un largo trecho que recorrer.

...

El sueño era complicado de conciliar para ambos, era quizá por eso que tenían tanto sexo. A las tres de la mañana, Tony se encontraba sentado en el capo del Bentley, cuando sintió que una manta le cubría los hombros.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

El de cabello negro expulsó el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba.

—No tanto, no quise despertarte.

—Pues lo hiciste—le señaló recargándose a su lado—¿Qué haces?

—Me pregunto... —comenzó mirando las estrellas—...la manera en que esto se vuelva cotidiando.

—¿Esto?

—El sexo, y omitir el temor, odio sentir temor de que nos descubran.

—Te excita Stark—le aclaró Steve mirándolo de reojo.

—Pero me incomoda a partes iguales...no somos inferiores por esto, cómo los otros creen. Somos mucho mejores en realidad, **_superiores_**.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tomar el control—respondió—tú has querido hacerlo, y no me mientas.

—¿Piensas ir contra tú padre?

—De ser necesario—se encogió de hombros—después de deshacernos de Murdock, volveremos por su hijo y la información que no quiere entregar... de allí, y con eso en nuestras manos, quien sabe... quizá tendríamos una verdadera oportunidad.

Rogers presionó sus labios en una línea fina, pero luego sonrió.

—Bueno, si tuviera que compartir el gobierno del mundo con alguien, seguramente sería contigo Stark.

—¿Por mi increíble inteligencia?

—Por tú increíble boca—contestó.

Tony le sonrió y luego miró a las estrellas, ambos sabían cómo mantener el control de situaciones complicadas y de quienes les rodeaban, expandir el territorio, y tomar el mando que se ganaron...parecía una buena idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
